Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{6}{5}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)$ $= \dfrac{25}{36}$